


Tailgates and Tanlines

by merciki



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merciki/pseuds/merciki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Luke Bryan's "Don't want the night to end"... what happened in Texas in 2004 that lead to a song ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tailgates and Tanlines

March 2004- Somewhere in Texas.

It had been one year since Mary Shannon had been partnered with Marshall Mann. Everyday life in the Witsec office was not going on as smoothly as planned. Mary argued about all and everything, fighting the world every day, and her calm, lanky partner had started to wonder whether he had made a mistake when he had asked their boss to snap her up.

He had been surprised at first by her abilities – she was a great shot, one of the best he knew, a hell of a fighter ( he had enough bruises on different parts of his body to prove it – thanks to the training sessions) and the care she had put in all their witnesses ( she only had a few of her own). But her constant insults towards him, her fierce attitude, the barriers she had built around herself, prevented anyone for coming close, of from forming any kind of relationship.

And now, Marshall was ready to throw the towel in, to stop trying to befriend the blond woman that was sitting next to him in the car, and just be partners, for as long as it would take her to request a transfer.

They were together on the road back from Oklahoma City, OK, where they had handed off one of Marshall's witnesses who had been recognized in the streets of Albuquerque by a former colleague, and Marshallo was thinking. The night was still, and around the black SUV, Marshall recognized the landscapes of his old Texas, where he had been raised. He could see Mary's sleeping form with her head on the window, breathing slowly, only lightened by the stars and the full moon outside. She had loosened her ponytail, and her hair was down around her shoulders. But what Marshall noticed was that her face, for once, was at peace. Gone were the wrinkles on her forehead from too much stress, gone the constant pout out of her mouth; she was relaxed, peaceful, and stunningly beautiful.

Marshall's eyes reluctantly went back to the road and the dash, which showed it not only was 3:35 am, but also that they should stop soon for refilling, or take the risk of running out of gas. He spotted a sign indicating a gas station a few miles away, and started to slow down, not rushing, hoping the coffee would be drinkable. He would need it if he was to drive all night long.

He noticed the sleeping form on his right side had started moving, and he turned to see Mary, stretching her arms above her head, yawning. Marshall readied himself for the snarky comments that would come out of her mouth in a few seconds about his driving being too slow, and he held the steering wheel a bit more, breathing deeply to keep himself calm.

"You want me to drive after we've refilled, Doofus?" Mary's voice was low, calm, peaceful. Maybe, if you looked very closely, a little friendly. Maybe.

"I'm only slowing down because we'll be stopping in two miles for refilling, Mary. I can drive till the end of my shift." Good work, Mann, calm, steady, not giving her anything to reply to, Marshall thought.

"I know you can drive till the end of your shift, I just thought you wanted a bit of rest. You've been driving for five hours now." Mary spoke softly, looking through the window, stretching her legs in front of her. Not a hint of mean comment, just concern, maybe. Maybe.

"Thank you, Mary, but you need to rest too. You drove your share on the way in. After a good coffee, I'll be fine. And I like driving through Texas …." Marshall didn't finish the sentence, not wanting to share more than he was asked for. If Mary Shannon wasn't willing to let her barrier down, he wouldn't be the one to let her in.

"… I guess it reminds you of your childhood. You grew up in Texas, right? Think I heard you mention that once or twice. But I seem to remember it was near Abilene." Mary had turned to her partner, the question clearly on her face, and seemed interested in his answer.

"Oh, you were listening? Yes, it was close to Abilene. My parents still live there," Marshall replied, surprised, turning on his right turn signal and heading to the gas station. " You want some coffee?" he added, before getting out of the car.

She went out of the car, taking on the opportunity to stretch more, and walk a bit, breathing in the cool air of the night. "I'll get the coffee, Doofus. You got cash?" she asked.

Marshall couldn't help but laugh a little. He had gotten used to her taking his money. She wasn't always stingy, though, and had more than once paid for their meals, when it was least expected.

"You have cash in your pocket, from when you bought that giant Slurpee. So, I pay for the gas, you pay for the coffee. If you could get me …."

"Two sugars, double cream, I know, Marshall. See you in a bit." And without another word, Mary went to the little diner that was opened all-night long, leaving Marshall still amazed by the car. What was going on? He decided to check for the presence of a camera, just in case, to be sure he wasn't on Candid Camera. He took back his card from the machine, and parked the engine in front of the small station, then headed to the Men's restrooms.

When he came out, Mary was already sitting shotgun in the SUV, and he was welcomed by the smell of coffee and donuts, the box opened on the dash in front of the driver's seat. This was beyond weird.

"Okay, Mary, now you tell me what is going on. What happened to my icy partner, the one that didn't give a damn, where is she? Did I cross the line to Kansas or am I dreaming?"

Mary looked at her partner straight in the eyes, without assessing him for maybe the first time in their partnership, smiling.

"This is because I gave you hell, and you didn't ask me to change, or to leave. And you saved my life in that courthouse, you didn't let me down. Frankly, I never thought you were a badass under that gentleman exterior". She remembered the way Marshall had pushed her aside to prevent her from taking a bullet in the chest or worse. Without a second thought, he had pushed her down with his right hand, while at the same time drawing his weapon with the left and shooting at the gunman, never losing sight of their witness.

Mary had first thought of assaulting him for pushing her, but she soon realized what he had done in such a short time. She had always figured this lanky man was only capable of talking and not acting, being a Marshal by family favor, and not actually able to act as a US Marshal. With this intervention, she realized that he was nothing like she had thought he was, that he was as trained as she was, as physically able as she was. And what made her change her mind, was that she was now thinking that he could be better than she was. That she was safe with him having her back, and that she could trust him, even after all the crap she had put him through.

"You're not in Oz, numbnuts, but this is the last time I pay for donuts and coffee. I'm a girl, girls don't pay."

Marshall couldn't help the thought that passed his lips. Maybe he could blame it on the lack of sleep, on the surprise, on Mary's change of attitude, and for the first of so many times, he said it.

"You're no girl". He regretted it immediately, thinking he had broken the tiny link that was building between them, and was surprised by her answer.

"Damn right. Now, if you wanna start the car, Grandpa!" Mary said, turning on the radio on and starting to sing every song, keeping him company throughout the early hours of the day.

-o-o-

February 2012 - Albuquerque, New Mexico.

"How long are you going to be, you know meow".

Mary stopped her walk suddenly, and it took Marshall two steps to stop and look at her, astonished " What?"

"You're really going to make the cat sound every year numbwit? I don't like that everybody makes a fuss out of my birthday. It's just some date for legal papers, nothing to be cheerful about! Now if you're hungry, there's enchiladas at Garcia's. Your treat, I forgot my wallet."

Mary resumed her walk to their favorite diner, where she intended to celebrate her birthday with a double enchilada stuffed with green pepper. No way she was going to make such a fuss for such a small thing. The point was, she couldn't escape the party her family was planning for her, and she really wished she could be out of town tonight. But no, nothing like that, no luck for her. She settled at their usual booth, near the window, and saw that Marshall was still outside, his iPhone on his ear, engaged in a conversation. Whatever, she thought, he'd better not be ordering me some stupid present. The waitress came her way, and Mary ordered her favorite, then turned back to see what her partner was doing. He was still on the phone, and she could see him smiling.

Marshall finally made his way in, after several more minutes spent outside, just us the waitress made her way to the table, putting Mary's enchilada in front of her, and presenting Marshall with a tortilla with lard, and some fried onions. He looked at his partner, astonished.

"What? I know what you like eating here," Mary returned his look, somehow happy to see him smile."It's not like you're going to change it. You always have a tortilla with lard and fried onions."

They were halfway through their meal when Mary's phone rang, flashing the name of Stan McQueen. Looking at Marshall, she answered his silent question, smirking. "It's Daddy. I bet he wants to know if you're behaving." She pressed on the phone's keyboard, and answered their boss. "Yes Stan, what can we do for you today? Now? No problem, we'll be right back."

Marshall was surprised at the smile that was displayed on Mary's mouth when she hung up. He patiently waited until Mary started to talk to him, knowing fully well that she would share the intel with her.

"You're not going to ask what it was about, doofus?" she started.

"If it's something I should be aware of, you'll tell me. If it's something I shouldn't be aware of, you'll tell me too. So, just in case it's work-related, I'll go on eating until we have to leave." And Marshall grabbed some more onions, ready to listen to whatever would come.

"We're off to Salt Lake tonight to pick up someone, which means that I won't be home tonight. Best news of the year!" Mary was literally glowing at the thought that she wouldn't have to suffer through her birthday party, wouldn't have to suffer through an evening with whatever Jinx and Brandi had planned. "You finished, onionhole? We need to be going !"

-o-o-

They were on the road three hours later, Mary still happy about escaping her family, that she didn't even complain when Marshall took the keys and started driving. She had even volunteered, in the office, to fill out the papers for the transfer, as Marshall told her he had to run an errand before they left. He had returned with their go-bags in hands, ready to leave.

As usual, conversation was easy between the partners, and they soon were engaged in a chat on about the next training day, with the new trainer, a woman, who had Marshall's favors, but was judged too fragile for Mary.

Before they realized it, it was time to stop for dinner. They entered a small restaurant-grill on the side of the road, and were soon surrounded by country music and smells of grilled meat. Mary's smile widened, and she turned to her partner, "You think they have ribs around here?"

Marshall didn't have time to answer, as Mary grabbed a menu as soon as she was seated in the booth, and started scrutinizing it until she found what she was looking for: Texan grilled ribs.

"Best birthday ever," she said, after ordering one plate of her favorite. Marshall was still with his phone, typing another text message or mail or whatever.

"What is it with your phone today, Marshall? I thought you didn't have a girlfriend anymore, unless you're back on with Nancy Drew?"

"Oh, thou of little patience... I have things to tend to, Mare, despite your eagerness to have my attention. And for future reference, I am not back with Abigail. We have suffered some major disagreements." Marshall shut up and went back to his iced tea, still remembering how his relationship with Abby had finished. He had known from the start that she was young, maybe too young for him, but when one of her friends from college came to their home, he couldn't stand it. Abby had suddenly transformed into the cheerleader she used to be, all perky, and behaving like a eighteen year old student. Marshall saw then the huge rift between them, realizing they might have some common points, but that were way too few to build a serious relationship on them. They broke up a few days after.

The waitress interrupted his musing by bringing him the salad he had ordered. Mary was presented with a big plate of ribs and she started eating it with delight. They ate in a comfortable silence, only broken by Mary's moans of pleasure as she ate her ribs.

"And now, on The Blain Garner Show, an interview with Luke Bryan, who successfully released a CD called 'Tailgates and Tanlines' last year. How are you doing, Luke?" The radio in the dinner took suddenly all of Marshall's attention. Mary didn't miss it, and while licking her fingers covered in sauce, looked at her partner. "What? It's your sweetheart from college?"

Marshall turned to her, smiling. "Fraternity friend. Sigma Chi. We both attended Georgia Southern University. We're still in touch He's a good guy."

"Wow. What were you doing in Georgia?" Mary asked.

"I was born in Texas, but Dad moved a lot. We were in Georgia when I started college and I went there. You mind if we stay and listen before we go back on the road?"

"Sure, doofus, whatever, as long as they have pie..."

"So, Luke, can you tell us about the girl you talk about in the song " Don't want the night to end?" I bet a lot of people would love to know about her."

"Actually, Blain, it's a song that was inspired by something a good friend told me. He told me how he had spent a night driving with this hot girl by his side, how they stopped at 3:35 am in the morning, for some gas, and that, somehow on this trip they became friends. I just brooded on that for a while."

Marshall suddenly blushed while hearing his old friend's words. He could remember that night, in Texas, when something new came out of their partnership, when she started to open up to him. He did recall too when he had told the story to Luke, after too many beers in that Nashville bar.

Mary's spoon had stopped halfway to her mouth, listening to the singer's voice, while staring at Marshall. She put her spoon down, wiped her mouth.

"Wait. Don't tell me this song is about us ! I'm the girl? What the hell, Marshall ? You're telling everybody about me?"

Marshall's face had reddened.

"No, Mare, no. I was talking with Luke in that bar in Nashville last year, when I was there with Delia, and I..." Marshall hesitated, "I drank too much. I never mentioned who you were, nor your name. It just... I never thought he would use it in a song; I never thought when I heard about it that it was from the story, you know. It just came back to me right now, I'm sorry, Mare, I really am. I don't talk about us like that."

Mary now had her arms crossed on her chest, her face closed, and at the sight of her like that, Marshall sighed. All he had managed to do was to raise her walls, again.

The band started to play, live, and before Luke Bryan began to sing, both marshals heard him say

"Sorry, M. but your story was too good not to make a song out of it... And you know you can't stand too much beer!"

Mary listened intensely to the words being played on the radio, and finally to her partner, eyes down on the table. She could tell he was genuinely sorry that their story was on the radio, even though no one could possibly have a clue about who Bryan was talking about. She felt sorry for Marshall, and a bit guilty for making a fuss out of something not really important. Mary also realized that Marshall had been in Nashville a few days after his breaking up with Abby, when she was still in the hospital after giving her daughter to the Templetons. And she knew from experience that it took a lot of beer to bring Marshall down. She had never succeeded in it, even though she had tried a lot to get him drunk, and felt a bit of envy that this guy could achieve that. Thinking of it, she didn't even remember why she was angry. The song was pretty good, and ….

Mary suddenly rose from the table, and headed to the Ladies' room, without saying a word to her partner.

Marshall looked at Mary until she closed the door of the restroom, then signalled to the waitress for her to bring the bill, and reached for his wallet. He could understand why Mary was angry, she didn't like to be exposed. Sighing, he was thinking of what to do to bring her partner on a better mood, just as Garner resumed speaking.

"Thanks for that great live performance, Luke. And I'm being told that we have the lady in question on the phone. Hello ? Can you hear me? Welcome to our show. So, you say you're the girl from the song? Any way to confirm? "

"Yes, that's me. And I'd like to know how this Bryan guy was able to make my partner drunk enough that he'd spill his guts. Because I could use that tip !"

Marshall had stopped moving when he recognized Mary's voice on the speaker, and the cash was left halfway between his wallet and the waitress' hand. She finally grabbed the bills. He could not believe what he was hearing.

"So Luke, do you understand what the lady says?"

"Sure I do, take care of my Mann, Lady. He's a great guy!"

"Anything else you want to add, Ma'am?" Garner's voice went back on air.

"Sure, Garner. I'd like to tell Bryan that the song is beautiful, and tell M. that I am happy he is in my life. Gotta go, guys, have fun."

The doors from the restroom opened, and Mary made her way out of them, and stopped in front of their booth, where Marshall was still sitting, mouth wide opened. "Ready to go, Scarecrow? I'll drive."

They both exited the dinner in silence, Marshall looking at his partner from the corner of his eyes, trying to understand what had just happened.

It wasn't until they had driven for a few miles that Mary started to talk. "So you think I'm hot?"

The answer in his eyes was all she needed.


End file.
